The day you and me became we
by darveycanon206
Summary: Finale prediction. How will Harvey and Donna deliver the happy news to their partners?


This is a Finale based fic. My take on how Harvey and Donna could deliver the joyful news to their partners, plus a flashback to their wedding.

Sarah (catsballeths) blessed this fic with her magic too, thank you for bringing it to a whole other level.

And a big thank you to Marie (darveycaptain) for always being the best beta.

Happy reading everyone,

I send you all a big hug as Suits prepares to leave us.

Let me know your thoughts xx

"_**The day "you and me" became "we"**_

He was in the bullpen, sitting in the cubicle that once used to be his protégé's desk. The gold ring was shining on his finger and he couldn't take his eyes off it.

He was married. And not just to anyone but to Donna Paulsen. It all still seemed surreal to him.

While he was lost in his own thoughts, he heard the sound of her red Valentino stilettos coming his way.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you" her lips curved into a sweet smile.

"Hey" he whispered, but she noticed something was off as his forehead arched slightly when he greeted her.

"Everything okay?" she knew it wasn't because every time Harvey felt something was wrong, he tried to find some kind of comfort by letting his mind wander back to the past, where it all began.

"Yes… it's just, we've all been in the eye of the storm for so long with this whole Faye situation and I can tell everybody is still pretty shaken by it. I just want to feel some peace around here, we've been through enough trouble to cover ten lives, Donna," he was visibly tired, the bags under his eyes starting to show a little bit more than usual.

"You're right Harvey, things around the firm have been extremely stressful lately, but at least we got something beautiful out of it, didn't we?" she was the one playing with her wedding band now. She couldn't help but smile while looking at that ring. It was so tiny, yet big enough to mean the world to her. To them.

"We sure did" he smiled back at her and she could see the happiness in his eyes. Even behind all that exhaustion and strain.

"Speaking of which… I think it's time we break the joyful news to the everyone else around here, they're gonna notice our rings soon enough anyway" she said, intertwining those red locks with her small fingers.

"Yeah, we should tell them… _What do you say we give them something to celebrate?_" he got up from his chair and started walking towards her. She couldn't agree more, they all needed to hear good news for once and she was sure everyone would be thrilled to hear about their wedding.

He grabbed her tiny waist and placed a soft peck on her glossy lips "Ready?"

She placed her hands on his chest and whispered, "Let's go, mister."

They all had been summoned to Harvey's office because he "needed to inform them of some latest news".

Louis was the first one to arrive, only to find Mike already sitting on Harvey's black leather couch.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" clearly, he was worried, and Mike couldn't blame him. With everything that had happened to him since that Bar devil had set foot in the firm, another sudden change was not necessarily what his already feeble heart needed.

"I was about to ask you the same question" Samantha appeared from the hallway, followed by Alex, Katrina and Gretchen. Everyone had puzzled expressions, since they had absolutely no clue as to what this unexpected meeting could be about.

"Let's just wait for them" Mike answered, evidently calmer than most of the other partners.

The puppy barely managed to finish his sentence when they spotted Harvey and Donna walking towards the glass walls. Her auburn locks swishing in the cold air of the halls and his handsome face painted with the most glorious smile of all. His left hand was conveniently hidden in his pocket while his other one was intertwined with hers and wasn't planning on letting go of it just yet.

Once they strolled into Harvey's office, all the confused stares were fixatedon them. He was almost grinning out loud, if only everyone else knew what was about to come their way.

"So Harvey, what was so important that you couldn't let me finish my deposition with Rayleigh?" Samantha teased him. She was trying to sound upset but all her efforts were meaningless.

Everyone around there knew how grateful she was to Harvey for helping her get her job back and, especially, for getting rid of Faye. She still had a slight hint of bitterness because, due to that stormy battle taking place within the firm, she had to witness two of her partners, both of whom she had grown profoundly fond of, taking the side of that hypocritical and disrespectuful woman.

He didn't answer her question but shifted his prideful gaze to his beautiful wife and nodded. Donna knew exactly what he was about to do, he didn't have to use a single word. And she was on board with that, actions had always spoken louder within the firm walls.

He reluctantly let go of her and they proudly raised their left hands at the same time. Their wedding bands were shining under the artificial lights of the room as if to indicate just how far they had come since the very first moment they showed up at Pearson Hardman together.

"_Who's your girlfriend?"_

"_Oh I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his girl Friday."_

"_I'm not like other associates, and she's not like other secretaries."_

And now he was not like all the other husbands, nor was she like all the other wives. They were as special as Harvey and Donna could be.

Mike smiled so happily at the sight of their hands because he still couldn't believe his best friends had made it.

After all the sacrifices and all the pain, they were finally together, forever.

But everyone else still had their mouths wide open. "Oh my god" Samantha was speechless "Did you finally find in that stubborn head of yours the courage to marry this woman? I guess you're not as dumb as I thought after all" she couldn't help herself, not even after hearing this amazing news. Samantha would always be Samantha after all.

"I did. And turns out, it was the best decision of my whole miserable life" he laughed while squeezing Donna's hand that had now come back in his, where it truly belonged.

"I bet you know this already, but now your late nights sneaking out of the office to eat burgers are sooo over" Alex mocked him, but he couldn't hide his cheerful smile. He pointed out to Donna how she loved Harvey once and he felt a wave of pride because he knew his words might have led to her figuring out her strong feelings for his partner and longtime friend.

"Don't worry about that, I'll have something way tastier to eat at home" a huge grin was starting to form on his face, with Donna landing a soft punch on his shoulder.

Mike's facial expression to his witty comment was priceless "Oh please Harvey, spare us the details of your vibrant sex life". If only he knew HOW vibrant they had been on his couch, his kitchen counter and inside his bed.

"Wait a second, wait a second, wait a second" it was Louis' turn now and both Harvey and Donna didn't know exactly what to expect. They knew he would be more than thrilled to find out about their wedding, but Louis never failed to deliver surprising and truly one-of-a-kind reactions.

"You got married. In secret" his expression started to grow more and more puzzled "And why aren't you shocked by the news?!" he was staring at Mike now, giving him a fuzzy look. And then suddenly, his eyes grew wide "Oh my god - you knew. Because you were there. I can't believe it!".

.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks, his hand firmly secured in hers as they make their way into the courthouse. Of all the times he'd been to court, he had to admit, he'd never felt more nervous than walking in with his soon-to-be wife on his arm. Nervous, but in the best way I'm-about-to-marry-my-best-friend way. _

"_Harvey, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life" she reassures him, giving his palm a gentle squeeze._

"_In case you've forgotten, I've always been a sure thing" she teases him before spotting Mike trailing into the courthouse behind them. _

"_Sorry I'm late, Harvey you said you needed to see me right away?" Mike looks between the pair, flustered. _

"_Yeah Mike, there's something we'd like you to do for us…" Harvey begins and proceeds to ask Mike to be the witness to their marriage, an announcement that leaves Mike's jaw hanging open. _

"_You asked Donna to marry you?!" He stares at his former mentor wide-eyed. _

"_And you said yes?!" he turns to face Donna who is fighting the urge to giggle at Mike's childish reaction._

"_Yes, and yes now can we cut the theatrics and get in there?" Harvey asks. _

"_I never thought I'd see the day…" Mike muses as he trails behind the pair into the courthouse._

"_What day?" _

"_The day you finally tricked Donna into marrying you" Mike laughs, patting Harvey on the back before taking the lead. _

_._

Then his infuriated gaze shifted to the redhead "And Donna, how could you leave me out of it? Ever since you told me you and Harvey were together, I kept picturing myself all dressed up in purple as the most wonderful bridesmaid at your wedding!" Harvey burst out laughing as soon as he heard those words coming out of Louis' mouth. His friend was able to come off as weird in any possible situation, but the truth was, he loved him all the more for that.

"Oh, you think it's funny Harvey? Now you have to tell me everything. And by that, I mean all the details this time" his irritated façade dropping quickly because he wouldn't have been able to hide his happiness and excitement for a second longer.

"Of course Louis, we're going to spill the beans to all of you right now" said Donna, as she knew how much Louis would have wanted to be there for her during her special day. He deserved to find out and be delighted by every detail of what had turned out to be the best day of her life.

"_Donna, will you-"  
"Yes"_

"_I haven't even finished asking yet..."_

"_Yes"_

"And then we decided we didn't want to wait any longer so we went down to the courthouse and made it official" Donna finishes explaining how Harvey asked her to marry him and holds up her hand to show off her ring.

"That's it? Where's the white dress and the music and the lights and all the hoopla?" Louis whines.

"We decided we didn't need any of that Louis, we have each other" Harvey offers Donna a soft smile and intertwines his left hand with hers, his wedding band sitting perfectly between her fingers.

"Please tell me you two at least came up with vows?" Louis half - asks and half - hopes.

"We did."

_._

_Taking her hands in his, his eyes find hers before he swallows and begins speaking. Much like Mike, there was a time in his life when he never thought he'd see this day; never thought he was one for marriage or a family, or needing anyone in general, but then Donna came along and changed everything. For as long as he could remember, she was his world, and now she was standing in front of him waiting to hear his vows, vows he'd written and re-written several times in pursuit of getting them just right. _

_Part of him was surprised she wanted to get married like this, skipping the big white dress and the guest list, but the other part of him knew that he wouldn't want to do this any other way. For the past decade, it had always felt like it was the two of them against the world and this was no different. The moment she suggested they get married right away, he knew he wanted to throw her a surprise party so they could celebrate with family and friends, but for now, in this moment he was focused on telling the woman he loved why she'd stolen a piece of his heart that day in the bar, and why he never intended on giving it back. _

"_Donna, you once told me that I could never keep girls' names straight in my head and for some reason that comment has always stuck with me. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why it bothered me so much, and then it hit me. _

_While that may have been true for any other women I so much as spoke to, it was as far from the truth as could possibly be when it came to you, and it got under my skin because I never wanted you to think that I didn't notice all the small things that make you, you. _

_And I do notice. I noticed the way you used to leave green post-it notes because you thought they were my favourite. I noticed the way you would toss your hair over your left shoulder whenever you proved me wrong, or how you would always let your hand linger on my chest for about 23 seconds longer than needed each time you fixed my tie. _

_The way you bite down on the corner of your lip when you're nervous, the way you put only yellow tomatoes on pizza. The way you enjoy movie trailers more than actual movies and the way you say my name like I'm the only man on the planet. _

_For twelve years, I got to watch you grow into the finest COO this city has ever seen, and for twelve years I fell in love with more and more little things about you. _

_I'm still falling in love with the little things. The way you pretend you aren't falling asleep even though you're struggling to keep your eyes open on the couch. The way you snuggle into my side in the middle of the night. Every single kiss. Every single touch. _

_The only difference between the way I loved every little thing about you back then and now is that I finally get to tell you just how much I love all the things that make you so uniquely you._

_You told me once that you wanted me to be happy but that it wasn't up to you to decide what that meant but the truth is, it's always been you._

_It has always felt different with you. It did that night on your couch when I should have told you how I loved you. And it that morning when we kept hour hands intertwined in our sleep, when everything finally changed._

_It may have taken us a while to get here, but all that matters is we did. And I can't wait to spend the next decade falling even more in love with every little thing about you."_

_Stifling her own tears, she begins to recite the vows she'd rehearsed that morning, the words she'd carefully selected that she hoped would show him just how much he'd always meant to her. _

"_Harvey, I once told you I would follow you to the ends of the earth but who would have thought that twelve years later, I would have walked down the aisle with you? The truth is, from the first second that I met you, I knew I wanted to be here with you someday and despite our long and complicated route to get here, I'm so glad that we did. _

_You see, all those years, through every hardship we faced, every failed relationship or wrong case, you have always been the one person who could put a smile on my face. You're the person I want to come home to after a long day and the person I want to walk up next to on a blissful Sunday morning. _

_We have been through so much together, but I wouldn't trade a minute of it because it's what brought us here. You are the most incredible man I have ever met and I can't wait to do nothing and everything with you. Because that's the kind of love that I have for you, the kind that makes everything seem oddly familiar but new and overwhelming all at once. In the past year, so much has changed, and yet nothing has changed; we're still Donna and Harvey. _

_You have always been my rock, my confidant, my friend and now my husband. And I am forever grateful that I get to learn and grow by your side as we try and navigate through whatever life throws our way next. Because just like we always have, we'll handle it together. _

_I love you, Harvey Reginald Specter, whole-heartedly and absolutely." _

It was late at night when they finished telling their beautiful and touching story. Everyone had left the firm already.

Except for the two newlyweds who were still standing in a quiet but peaceful office that used to be Harvey's.

He was staring at the majestic Manhattan skyline when Donna suddenly made her way in front of him, overshadowing the impressive scenery.

For how much he loved New York and its astonishing views, nothing in the world could compare to the sight of his stunning wife. Her red hair was a bit messy, spread all over her forehead. She wet her lips with her tongue while biting her lower lip, knowing just how much that gesture drove her hubby crazy.

Saying he was aroused didn't even begin to describe his current state. And he could see the lust in her shiny hazel eyes too.

"Mind if I intrude on your thoughts?" her tone was low and sexy. He could have taken her then and there, but knowing they now had a lifetime together ahead of them he wanted to take every step slow.

"I really don't mind if you do" he grabbed her waist and brought her closer to his chest. They both could feel their hearts pounding. The whole situation was incredibly overwhelming, in the most pleasing way though.

He kissed her passionately till she gave his skillful tongue open access inside her mouth.

She broke the kiss seconds later, only to place her mouth next to his ear and start whispering "It's "I really don't mind if you do, _Mrs. Specter_"" and he felt his entire body shivering at her words.

The sole vision of her figure had been doing things to him since the first moment she introduced herself that charmed night, after his first big win. But now, knowing she was his for the rest of their lives, it took his desire to a whole other level.

"Mhh, I like the sound of that" he mumbled between the kisses he was now blessing her porcelain neck with causing a soft moan out of her.

"You do huh?" her hand was travelling down his torso, playing with the buttons of his shirt, until she reached his belt and wasted no time unbuckling it. She felt him hard and ready against her. "Now, why don't you show me how to put that desk of yours to better use?" he was sure she was aiming to kill him on that night. But god, she was sexy as hell.

"Your wish is my command, ma'am" he grabbed her, hands firmly on her ass, and put her on his desk, throwing away every file that was still on it.

For all the times he had dreamt of having her on his desk, he could have never imagined the first time he'd do it would have been with them being naked, having nothing but their gold wedding bands on.


End file.
